Crush?
by defenestratingEnemies
Summary: Katie gets sick of James teasing her, so she decides to do something about it. Rating subject to change  but not by very much . Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! Yay! Please tell my if you like it or not, and what I can do to make it better!**

JAMES' POV

For me, there was nothing better than getting new headshots.

Each one had its own little story, its own little future just waiting to be made. I was walking into the Palm Woods, admiring the new headshots (monkey-trainer-James and ghost-hunter-James!) when I caught sight of Katie typing furiously on her laptop (how a 13 year old girl got a $2500 I had no idea – and I didn't really want to know what she had done to get it, either).

"How's my biggest fan?" I reached down to pat her head, much like I would to a dog. She jerked away, still intently focused. "Watcha typing there, Katie?" I leaned over and pull my hand on the keyboard to stop her from typing. Katie responded my slamming the laptop down down on my perfectly toned fingers. I howled in pain.

"What was that for?" I moaned through gritted teeth.

"Why were you looking at my private documents?" she fired back The light bulb in my head went on.

"Ohhhhhhh I get it," I said. "Looks like someone had a crush on me."

"I don't have a crush on you!" Katie replied angrily. "I've been telling you that for two weeks! Don't you get it?" She got up and started to walk away.

"Let your heart talk, Katie! Don't keep ignoring it!" I yelled after her. She was so ignorant, it was funny. When would she ever realize that –

Suddenly she whipped around. There was a glint in her eyes. "Do I have a crush on you," she said, "Or do YOU have a crush on ME? Is that why you keep bringing it up?' And with that, she strode toward the elevator, quickly so I couldn't catch her. But I wouldn't have caught her anyway. I was shocked, deep in thought.

Did I have a crush on her? My mind was spinning. She was Kendall's sister. She was like MY sister! She was 13! Was a a pedophile? But on the other hand, I was only 3 years older than her. In 10 years, we'd be 26 and 23. That wasn't so bad. And she _was_ kind of cute, with her long brown hair and huge eyes –

No! I didn't have a crush on her! SHE had the crush on ME! But as I headed out to the pool, I could help but wonder if Katie was right.

Who was right? I had to find out more. And I intended to do so. And then an evil plan popped into my head. It was so evil, I, well, it actually wasn't so evil compared to Gustavo and all his orders and commands. But it was still pretty bad.

I needed to steal Katie's laptop. She was a girl. And that meant she had a diary!

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES! WE NEED TO GO NOW! WHERE ARE YOU?" Logan hated being late to recording sessions. I dashed off to Mrs. Knight's car, with Katie still stuck in my head.

**More to come soon! Again, comment please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooo sorry for the huge delay! I was worried that my writing was turning out really bad, so I reworked this again and again! Please post any tips on how to make this better, and some ideas for the next chapter!**

STILL JAMES'S POV

I wasn't the smartest, like Logan. I wasn't the hungriest, like Carlos. I wasn't the guy who bleached his hair but not his eyebrows, like Kendal. But I had the skills of a ninja.

A half-dead ninja.

But somehow, I managed to jump out of the still – moving limo as it was pulling into the Palm Woods (after a grueling rehearsal with the rest of Big Time Rush and Gustavo – Carlos kept getting distracted by the Corn Dog truck, so Gustavo made us rearrange his heavy steel furniture until we "got the message". When we had to carry him up the stairs to his office, because he wanted a non-fat vanilla soy latte. What is it with celebrities and their non-fat vanilla soy lattes?), rush upstairs into the Knight's apartment, and dash into Katie's room without being seem by anyone else. Lucky for me, the apartment was completely deserted. Now, where was the laptop?

I set to pillaging her room. Nothing in the closet…under her bed…in her desk…. O rushed to her dresser, and opened the drawer to…um…_feminine garments_. The door slammed shut, and I turned away to gag repeatedly.

But where was the laptop? Katie was smart; she might have decided to take it with her, wherever she was. Or maybe…

I forced myself to go back to the dresser, and open the…ahem…_feminine undergarments_… drawer again. Girls were so gross. But sure enough, there was the laptop! I yanked it out and slammed the door with such force; I wouldn't be surprised if it dented a little. I clicked it open, and typed in a password with confidence:

"James_is_stupid".

I was right. Score one for James! I clicked through her documents, through files and files of stuff, finally settling upon a promising file name. Amd I was rewarded yet again, because the heading of it was "Katie's Journal".

Girls' computers were so easy to hack into! I started reading:

_Dear Diary:_

_ Oh dear, I think James might have found out my secret…what if he finds out that I like him? How will I ever face him again? He's so cute, with all his muscles and toned arms and legs, and…I have a crush!_

Score 10 for James! Now to get the truth from Katie herself. I dashed from the room.

KATE'S POV

Boys were so stupid. After the event that morning, I was sure James would do sneaking in my room! Luckily, I had thought ahead, and planted my mom's old laptop in my dresser drawer with a fake diary entry. Only James would believe that soppy writing was actually mine!

It was time to break James once and for all!

**Please review, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's chapter 3 of the story. First, I just wanted to thank "Manilai" for the awesome (and helpful) review! Anyway, here it is:**

KENDALL'S POV

Something was up with James; I was absolutely positive. At rehearsal, he had missed his cues for every single time we ran "'Til I forget About You" (all 36 times Gustavo had made us run it – today had been rough). And to make matter worse, when we were practicing our dance and James was running up the side of the wall to do his cool back flip thing, he fell. Flat on his face.

Funniest thing ever!

Well, he got up, his face tomato-juice red, which slowly darkened to overripe-beet red when he saw us all guffawing at him. Even Kelly had to leave the room, her face buried in her avalanche of paper. Then he muttered something about – well, I don't know, I was still laughing – about _something_, and went to the back of the room to slam his face into the wall several times before passing out from the blows.

_I_ wanted to help him. But Carlos was still laughing, and Logan was beginning to wheeze. What could I do but join them?

So after rehearsal, I went over to James, and asked him how he was. James, again, replied with unintelligible mutters, then ran into our limo. But I wasn't about to let this drop. We had been best friends _forever_, and we didn't keep _anything_ from each other. Except for when I had taken $20 from him to pay for movie tickets for Joe. And the time when I borrowed $25 from him to buy lunch for me and Joe.

But _no other secrets_.

As soon as the limo pulled into the Palm Woods driveway, I snuck out and followed James undercover with my ninja-lie skills.

Well, a tasered ninja.

To my surprise, James wasn't going to the pool. He was heading to our apartment! I hung outside the elevators so I wouldn't be seen, watched James leave all half-dead ninja-like, then snuck in myself (although I don't really know why I felt the need to sneak into my own apartment).

The door to Katie's room was open – very unusual. I crept in, but almost shivering (but not really – Kendall doesn't shiver!). Katie had always scared me – was it the fact that she was 13 still had the height of a 4th grader, yet could probably beat me up?

But those thoughts had to be put aside if I wanted to crack the case on James. Quickly, I scanned her room, and I didn't have to look hard. Right on her bed, left open, was a computer!

I rushed to it, and peered at the screen:

"_Dear Diary:_

_Oh dear, I think James might have found out my secret…what if he finds out that I like him? How will I ever face him again? He's so cute, with all his muscles and toned arms and legs, and…I have a crush!"_

I almost puked. Repeatedly. Who was this person? Because it definitely wasn't Katie…

Unless she was faking.

I knew Katie. She wasn't above disguising herself to break others, and I had a feeling that she was trying to break James. But why would she break James anyway? Katie wasn't _that_ mean; James would have had to do something to Katie for him to be getting this punishment.

I though. Could it have been because of…no way…

Because James had kept teasing her about the "crush" Katie had on him? It was possible, very possible. But something still didn't add up. James was taking the bait too easily. Because…

_James liked Katie_. Now it seemed so obvious.

Oh no…

I had to talk to James Fast. Katie would destroy him. Or worse…

Fall in love with him too.

**I know it's kind of a weird ending, but I wanted to keep the story moving. Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys...you've made your point, so I'll stick with the old version.  
I know you all must be majorly annoyed with me for not updating sooner...and I would be really pissed off too, so I'm sooooo sorry! Anyway, here's the update you've been waiting for...I realize it may not be as good as the last chapters, but it'll get better, I promise! So here goes...  
**  
KATIE'S POV  
I raced up to my room, tingling with anticipation. After a quick glance around my room - the open _feminine undergarment_ drawer, the hacked in laptop on my bed - I knew right away that James had been here and seen my fake entry. He had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker! Wow...he was an idiot.

And he SO had a giant crush on me!

But how to break him? To get revenge for all the times he had teased me about having a crush on him ?

And then it hit me. The idea was so fabulous, so evil, that even I paused to think it over. But it was pure genius, not to be wasted. That stupid James would never know what had had hit him until it was too late.

Kind of like that time a few years ago when I had stole the keys to my mom's car and taken it for a joyride, the accidentally run over James in the Palm Woods parking lot. Upon contact with the car, James had passed out and suffered mild amnesia. to this day, he STILL doesn't know what hit him in the parking lot.

JAMES' POV  
I walked through the Palm Woods lobby, my swagger set to maximum hottitude. Now that I knew that Katie totally adored me, I just had to find the right moves to draw her in. She would be like putty in my hands! Mwa ha ha! But first, Katie just had to see me in the right setting...smirking, I ran up to the Knight's apartment to get my pool stuff. We Big Time Boys were going to the pool!

15 minutes later... (still JAMES' POV)

"James, what's with the sudden invitation to hang at the pool?" Carlos was in the pool, with his little arm floaties on. "Usually we don't go to the pool this late on worknights."  
"And, we have tons of homework! We haven't even started on our chemistry equations, or started reading the Shakespeare packet!" Logan added in that annoyingly super-smart wag of his.  
I'll admit, it may have not been the brightest idea to invites ALl the guys to the pool...they were bound to suspect something. But how else was Katie going to see me, in all my muscle-y glory at the pool? I knew she like to come to the pool in the evenings to blog. And speak of the devil...there she was, walking out of the lobby! She looked so cute...but I couldn't get distracted. I waited until her eyes stopped glancing around the pool and focused on me, then made a big show of taking off my my black tank top to reveal my awesome SIX-PACK (very helpful for when you forgot how to count to six). I noticed Kendall staring at me, though. What was his deal?

KENDALL'S POV  
Oh no... James had definitely taken Katie's bait; and from the look on her face, things were going to get ugly fast. James gave me a confused look, then continued to stare at Katie, while rubbing sunblock all over his chest (was it in an attempt to be seductive? Because it looked more creepy that anything else). Somehow, I had to knock some sense into James, because when Katie got revenge...

...she showed no mercy.  
**  
Ok...it's not as good as it could have been. But not to horrible, right?  
Btw, any devilish ideas for katie's revenge? Future chapters? Please comment!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So after 3 months…here it is! Yaaaay! I went with the first, more normal version of the story, because it made a bit more sense.**

**By the way, I'm using ****MudMaster94****'s idea for Katie's master plan. I hope you like the story!**

**I realized I should add a disclaimer. So, I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters (as much as I would like to).**

**KATIE'S POV**

It was a perfect day for sitting by the pool and planning out the final steps to my revenge on James. I went over the steps carefully while pretending to type (the computer was just a prop – I couldn't just sit by the pool with my similar-to-a-constipated-cat-thinking face on; it would attract too much attention). Finally, I looked up, to see James slowly rubbing sunscreen all over his chest (an attempt to be seductive? It was more creepy than anything else), while sneaking "furtive" glances at me. I rolled my eyes, the snapped my laptop shut, but it in my bag, and walked over to James.

**JAMES' POV**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG Katie was walking over! My sexy "abs 'n sunscreen" move had worked! AND she was smiling! I slung my towel over my shoulder, leaned "casually" against the beach chair, and put on my sexy face.

"Hey, James!"

"H-hi! I mean, (I lowered my voice an octave) _hello_." Just being around her was enough to make me nervous! I couldn't stop looking at her…curse these eyes!

"So, James…", she began, as calm and cool and cute as ever, " I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. You know, just the two of us…_alone_...for dinner."

Did…KATIE KNIGHT JUST ASK ME OUT? My life was complete. Wait, why was I celebrating? _She_ had the crush on _me_! I was doing _her_ a favor! I WOULD do her a favor! Just for her! Because I didn't like her!

Oh, who was I kidding?

"Sure!" I squeaked out. Whoops, too high. Again, I lowered my voice an octave. "I mean, yeah, whateves. Meet me as the Burger Hut tomorrow, at 7:00?"

"Works for me. See ya then, _James." _Katie's gaze lingered on me (she was totally checking me out!), then she sauntered off. I almost exploded.

Then I got all my stuff and ran upstairs to start prepping for the date. I already knew it would be the best night of my life!

**KENDALL'S POV**

Oh no…

James had fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker. Sometimes, I could not believe the idiocy of that boy.

"Kendall?" Logan walked over to me. He had seen the whole thing and, obviously, had enough of a brain to know exactly what was going on. "Don't you think we should tell James that he's stupid and Katie is going to ruin him?"

I though this over for a minute. "No," I said. "I actually want to see what Katie has planned for James. I mean, James is like a brother to her. So what if he teased he a few times about her liking him! How bad can her plan actually be?"

**CARLOS' POV**

I was interested as to why Katie and James were talking, but the corn dog I was eating was so good, I didn't give it a second thought.

After I had finished, I got up to go to the vending machine for some awesome fruit snacks. And then tragedy struck…I was out of money!

I needed my fruity goodness! I sank to the floor in a crying heap. And then…a hand! Hold out a quarter (the snacks are very cheap)! A quarter for me! I snatched it and grabbed my fruit gummies, then turned around to thank the hand, which was attached to Katie.

"Thanks Katie! I really owe ya one! Hey, wanna come play hockey with me when I'm done? Pleasepleaseplaseplease? ?"

"As great as hockey sounds, Carlos, I kind of have some blogging to do. But, there's something you can do for me, in exchange for that quarter I gave you."

"Anything for my quarter-bestowing tiny friend!" I inhaled the gummies.

"Great, so can you come to the Burger Hut tomorrow at around 7:00? You know, for no reason at all, just to come?"

The whole thing seemed a bit fishy. I wondered if this was another one of Katie's revenge plans.

But hey, she's just treated me do fruit gummies! "Sure, thing, Katie!" I went outside to buy another corn dog.

**KATIE'S POV**

Everything was in place. Tomorrow would be a night to remember.

**So, what did you guys think? Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next installment of my story! Again, most of this is **MudMaster94**'s idea, so thank you!**

~THE NEXT DAY~

KATIE'S POV

It was exactly 6:57. I was sitting at my favorite booth in the Burger Hut, the one farthest from the door, slowly sipping a milkshake. I mulled over the plan in my head – it was perfect! I couldn't wait to see the look on James' face when I...well, it was going to be good! I stared at my watch, willing it to go faster. The door opened, and James literally _skipped _in. He was positively radiating joy, and his over-eager eyes scanned the restaurant. I had to admit he looked better than usual (not that I though he ever actually looked good), and as his eyes finally made contact with mine, I felt a huge surge of guilt. I was immediately taken aback with shock – where was this feeling coming from? – and as James walked closer, the guilt only grew.

_Come on Katie! What's wrong with you! You can't back down now!_

_But look at him! He's so happy to see me, and so innocent! I don't think I can go through with this._

_Whoa whoa whoa…this guy teased you to know end! And no one gets away with something like that, especially when they're messing with YOU!_

_It was all in good fun, though. He didn't mean any harm._

_Don't tell me you actually have feelings for this guy…_

…_I don't know._

_WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU DISSAPOINT ME TO NO END! THIS DUDE IS STUPID! DON'T BE FOOLED BY HIS BETTER-THAN-AVERAGE LOOKS! SO WHAT IF HE'S BEEN A GREAT FRIEND TO YOU AND HAS LOOKED AFTER YOU EVEN SINCE YOU WERE LITTLE, AND ALWAYS MAKES SURE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU, LIKE THAT TIME KYLE TOOK YOU OUT ON A DATE AND…ooooooooooooooh. I see what you mean._

_What do I do?_

_Show him no mercy! YOU are Katie Knight! And you're going to teach James that it's never a good idea to tease Katie Knight!_

James was halfway to my booth, obviously trying not to walk too fast so as to not seem TOO eager. Behind him, I could see the door open again, and Carlos walked in, armed with a corn dog in each hand (Only Carlos would bring corn dogs to a restaurant). I took a deep breath, pushing any guilt to the very back of my mind. At once, the "evil" part of me resurfaced, and I stood up. I ran right past James, jumped into Carlos' outstretched arms, and full on kissed him on the lips.

CARLOS' POV

I have no idea why Katie tried to kiss me.

I mean, when she was running towards me, I though she just wanted a hug! So I opened my arms, and she jumps on me and kisses me! Lucky for her I didn't bring Stephanie, or Katie would have been in for it.

The kiss was weird. It was almost like kissing my sister, and considering I already had a girlfriend, just awkward. Luckily, Katie pulled away after only a second – and judging by her face, it hadn't been too pleasurable for her either. I was mildly offended – wasn't I a good kisser?

JAMES' POV

I was heartbroken. Dejected. Shocked. How could Katie do that? She had asked ME out! Then kissed my best friend! She had practically thrown herself at him! It seemed like hours before they pulled away, and Katie finally faced me. For a split second, her face was the perfect picture of shock, horror, and confusion. Then she smirked, looked me straight in the eye, and said,

"That'll teach you to mess with me, James Diamond".

**What do you guys think? I'm planning to wrap up this story soon, so do you guys want Katie and James together or not?**

**Also, I'm at a loss of what to do for my next story…I'm thinking more Big Time Rush! Suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it it, the next chapter of "Crush?"! I hope you enjoy it!**

**JAMES'S POV**

I moped all the way back to the apartment. I must have passed 100 pretty girls on the way back, but for once, I didn't even care. Why should I has cared, when the girl of my dreams had asked me on a date, the kissed my best friend? I was totally CRUSHED. When I finally reached the apartment, i flung open the door, plunked myself facedown on the couch next to Kendall, and sighed heavily. When Kendall didn't move his eyes from the tv, I sighed again, only much louder and a couple groans on the side. Finally Kendall turned to look at me. Upon seeing my face, he just shook his head. "Let me see," Kendall began. "You went to that burger place to meet Katie for your date, and she both publicly humiliated you and broke your heart at the same time?"

"Uhhhh-huuuuuh," I groaned.

"So how'd she do it? Slap you in the face, the say that she never waned to see you again?"

"Nuhhhhh-uhhhhhh."

"Hmm. That's her go-to method. What did she do, then?"

"Uunnnnnngh."

"Come on James. Was it really that bad?"

"You bet it was." I sat up straight and edged right over to Kendall. "She kissed Carlos right in front of me - WITH THE ENTIRE RESTAURANT WATCHING!"

"A-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

**KATIE'S POV**

I had done it! My revenge on James had been executed perfectly, and I knew for a fact that he wouldn't bother me again.

Then why did I feel so guilty? And why did my heart suddenly feel all heavy and sluggish? What was this feeling, something I had never experienced before? I felt kind of like Kendall said he felt right after Jo left for New Zealand for 3 years...

Oh. The feeling was heartbreak.

But I didn't like James! He had teased me, and cared too much about his hair, and why couldn't I find any more reasons to hate him? I slumped down on a bench in the Palmwoods park (after I kissed Carlos, I had fled the restaurant and started to walk home), but I couldn't even think straight. And then it hit me.

I could try and try to deny my feelings, but I liked James. Not as a friends, or a brother, but something more. As someone to hold hands with, to spend my life with, to love. And now he would never forgive me.

But I needed to find him, just in case he was willing to forgive me, just in case he still felt the same way about me. I had never been so eager to regain forgiveness from anyone before, and the feeling scared me. I only hoped I knew what I was doing.

**JAMES'S POV**

Kendall sure was taking the news hard. After ripping 3 pillows in half, he had slammed his head against the wall, eventually passed out, then resumed slamming his head against the wall. After watching this for a while, I eventually pulled Kendall away from the wall.

"HOW COULD SHE KISS CARLOS? SHE'S LIKE 14!" ( Let's assume Katie recently had a birthday).

"Calm down! You had YOUR first kiss when you were like, 13! Actually, so did Carlos, Logan, and I!"

"Yeah, but she's my sister! An Carlos is my best friend! AND he has Stephanie!"

"If it makes me feel better, the look on Carlos's face clearly said he doesn't have feelings for her. In fact, Katie's face said the same thing about him."

Kendall paused. "You sure, man?"

"Positive."

Kendall nodded slowly. "I'm going to go talk to her. I need to know exactly what she was thinking."

"Make sure you tell her how much PAIN SHE CAUSED ME AND MY HEART!"

"Sure thing, James..."

**KENDALL'S POV**

I didn't have to go very far before I found Katie. She was sitting in the Palmwoods lobby, her face buried in her hands. I rushed over to her.

"What's wrong, baby sister?" I said, putting a comforting hand on her back.

"I can't face him again. I don't think he can err forgive me."

"Who, Carlos? I'm sure he knows the kiss was just an act. He's very forgiving."

"Not Carlos. James! He probably hates me for what I did to him!"

"Since when do you care if James hates you?"

"Since..."

"Whoa whoa whoa...do you actually LIKE James?"

"I don't know! Augh, I can't keep lying to myself, and especially not to you, big brother. I think...I might like him, just a teensy bit."

I just stared. What else could I do? I didn't love the idea of my sister liking my best friend, let alone dating him. But then I looked at Katie's confused face, and I remembered how heartbroken I was when Jo had left to shoot her new movie for 3 years, and how devastated Jo had been too. Looking at Katie, I realized that I couldn't keep Katie from what she loved, and I didn't want too.

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

I helped Katie to her feet, and took her hand. "Come with me. I think James might be a little more forgiving then you think. And who knows? Maybe he does like you back. Only one way to find out, right?" And with that, I led Katie back upstairs.

**Looking back over this, I realized I used the words "heartbreak" and "forgive" a lot of times! And I think I made Katie a bit too girly, but she needed to be more girlish for this story! Also, Logan and Carlos barely come into this story at all! Oh well...I can write more stories with them as the main characters! On that note, does anyone have any ideas for other stories that they'd like me to do? And please, take just a little time to review this! All reviews mean a lot to me!**


End file.
